Team Dungeons
aim players (up to 4) to work as a team fighting the Storm Mesa or Lava Isle. Each Storm Mesa Room corresponds to different powerful Centaur Boss(es) added with some Towers, enemy Heroes and Troops. Each of four rooms has difficulties on which only Heroes cooperation can beat. At the end of the fight, which lasts up to 3 mins, participants of the event will each receive a different Mesa Chest Reward. Different rewards come on every Mesa Chest received. * Team Dungeons can be unlocked at 2,500 Might Entrance Team dungeons entrance is situated at the right side of the HBM cave and Quest Board. Tap on it for Team Dungeons. Team Dungeons has 8 Chances of game play where each chance has 6 hours interval of regeneration. Before picking one of 4 rooms you want to enter (Storm Mesa-1, Storm Mesa-2, Storm Mesa-3 and Storm Mesa-4), you have to create your team first (you need to have a team before you can take part in Team Dungeons). Form Team Edit hero placement for Lost Realm and Team Dungeon battles. Click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. You can choose up to 5 Heroes to participate (there can only be one of each type of Hero). Number in top left corner indicates sum of mights of chosen heroes. Heroes are placed into a 3x3 grid. This hero configuration determines the way your heroes will be spawn in battle. Join Team You can choose to select “Join Team” to join a room with other random players who has also selected that option. When there are 4 people in the room, the Team Dungeon will begin automatically after 20 seconds. During this countdown players can reposition to different squares and tap on other teams to examine their layouts or tap on the heroes levels list on the left to examine team might levels. Any player can leave at any point before the countdown completes. Create Team Players can create room and invite up to 3 Guild members to take part in it (only members of Guild can be invited). The room creator will begin the battle. Creator can remove invited players who joined the invitation. Invited players can leave the room if the player wishes to disconnect from the room invitation. If a player disconnects after the battle has started, the battle would continue but the disconnected player would not be able to receive the rewards. Invitation After the room creator has sent out invitations, all Guild members will receive a "Invite" notification at the bottom-left corner of their base. They can then enter Team Dungeons through the notification if accepted the invitation. On the otherhand, if the room invitation is cancelled by the creator, the player who press accept button will then be notified as "room not existing" which mean the invitation was cancelled. If the created room were already completed with 4 players the player who pressed accept button from the invitation will then receive a notification of "room is full" which mean the creator already completed the lists of players needed. Players distribution After entering a room, players can choose where Heroes will appear when Team Dungeon begins. Every player can choose its own spot for the team. A good set-up placement can achieve the battle well. Battle Battle will take up to 3 minutes. You win when all enemies and buildings are destroyed. After a successful battle all participants will receive the reward. If a player disconnects after the battle has started, the battle will continue with his heroes, but the disconnected player will not be able to receive the rewards. Boss in Team Dungeon Team Dungeon bosses are immune to Coma and the maximum damage that can be dealt to them is 35,000. The coordination of the Heroes will affect whether you emerge victorious. Several bosses may appear in Team Dungeons. Team Dungeon bosses are Immune to Coma and the maximum damage that can be dealt to them is 35,000. The coordination of the Heroes will affect whether you emerge victorious. Rewards from Team Dungeon After successfully defeating team dungeon, each member joining the battle will receive a "Mesa Chest". There are 3 types of Mesa Chest - Mesa Chest, Rare Mesa Chest and Mythic Mesa Chest. Participants will obtain a random Chest. The Chest can be seen and opened in warehouse after the battle, and provides some items after opening the box. Notice: One must have extra space in warehouse to be able to receive Mesa Chest after the battle, so make sure you have enough room before starting team dungeon. List of Rewards from Team Dungeons: Source: Team Dungeons Tips and Tricks Team Dungeon Event requires knowledge and cooperation and is considered harder compared to Challenge a Boss Fight. Although some detail may vary from Storm Mesa 1 to Storm Mesa 4, there are some common key features you need to know about: *Pumpkin Duke. This hero is essential in . Without Pumkin Duke your team will not be able to deal required damage in a 3 minutes 25px game. Pumpkin Duke has skill Celebrate that increases ATK and ATK rate of all heroes *Another essential Heroes are Druid and Cupid. They are Buffers and Druid is also a Healer. One of the reason that players may win the game is having these 2 continously working with PD. They buff and heal at the same time refilling the energy bars of other heroes while attacking. This will help heroes to stay alive longer and do more damage. *You can't beat Bosses with just a buffers. Some serious DMG dealers are needed also. Succubus can deal the full damage cap at even a low skill level, while high DPS heroes like Snowzilla and Immortep can deal multiple hits at up to the damage cap. Infinite range heroes like Spirit Mage can help clear the towers and enemy heroes while contributing to the Boss fight. Keep in mind, that Bosses in are immune to coma so you can't rely on Champion and other stunners. *Although tanks like Paladin and Atlanticore can cover most of the DMG and 4 Druids can heal a lot of HP, weakening and slowing the Boss is really important. Moltanica, Succubus, Shaman and Frost Which are Heroes with such an ability. *Treantaur can also be a valuable addition. It is not uncommon to lose heroes to traps or just a bit of bad luck, so an extra revive of these can potentially save you from a loss. *Since you can't really control which Hero or even which team will reach the boss first, tank type heroes generally are not required and should instead be substituted for DMG dealers. *SM2 and above, you may want to consider using Orksbane as an extra healer. Since he is immune to stun, he can continue to do some healing during stun phases which generally are where there is the greatest risk of losing a hero. Storm Mesa 1 * The best place to start here is with all four teams together in the lower corner. This will give you quick access to the boss with minimal other threats in the way. * At least 1 Pumpkin Duke is required to complete this in the time limit. You do not, however, need to reach maximum speed. A single 7/10 Pumpkin Duke is sufficient buff to meet the necessary DPS assuming most the heroes are attacking the boss. Also, Heroes should be level 100+. However, because all the heroes start together, this team dungeon is the most flexible on this cap. * Since you often are using a single Pumpkin Duke in open parties, the DPS can be close and clearing the rest of the map may be important. As such, heroes with attacks that can hit far away buildings and enemies are a good choice. Storm Mesa 2 * Where you lineup will often determine whether or not other players will leave for a different group. For SM2 players should be in each corner (see next tip). * Though most players currently go on the corner tile for the right and bottom, by moving in one spot towards each other you will kill the turret earlier in the fight and be less likely to run up the middle and be killed by bombs. * It's best to let the strongest two teams, or the teams with the pumpkin dukes, take the top and left corners to avoid bombs. * For open parties, at least 2 pumpkin dukes are recommended to ensure maximum speed boost. As well, heroes should be level 120+ to maximize survival. This level restriction is more important as the strategy will place each team on its own for the start of the battle. * This boss can do a group stun that also damages everyone around him. Heroes below level 80 will likely get killed by this move if the boss is not ATK debuffed. * Although this boss has significant HP, two level 120 teams at maximum buffed speed can safely take him down in the time limit so the teams in the right and lower corners can be sacrificed usually. However, even a full set of heroes not at full speed is unlikely to defeat him. Storm Mesa 3 * Strategy here is similar to SM2. Each team should be positioned at a corner to converge on the boss in the center. * Debuffers here are particularly handy as the boss does hit hard. Like SM2 he can do a group stun that does damage all around him, and now Heroes below 100 will likely die to the attack if it is not ATK debuffed. * Unlike SM2, heavy losses cannot be sustained in this battle or you will have insufficient DPS to kill the boss in the allotted time. You must also be at maximum attack speed to reach the needed DPS. * Again 2 pumpkin duke are recommended for maximum speed boost. One or more teams should also have a ATK or ATK SPD debuffing hero just for safety. Level 140+ heroes are also recommended as again each team should start on its own. Storm Mesa 4 * This map has 5 bosses, one in each corner and one in the center, with the center one being the strongest. The best way to survive is to form 2 groups of 2 at the east and south corner. * Groups starting in the middle have a higher chance of units dying either to direct boss damage or due to pealing in the wrong direction and becoming isolated, so do not do that. * You want at least 3 pumpkin dukes, ideally 4 in case one dies at the start of the battle. Level 160+ heroes are recommended. * If you have a Cupid (at least 3 to cover all ally in the map) & Santa Boom it will increase your winning opportunities, Santa Boom proc's slow down bosses greatly and Cupid will fill up allies energy bar. * Early deaths of heroes are common for two reasons. One, the bosses all feature aoe stun and have enough damage when undebuffed to kill even some level 180 heroes just shortly after the stun's duration. This is one of the primary reasons to group together as an opportune heal is that much more likely to come in time, or debuffs to get out before the stun. As well, one or more enemy heroes on this map feature damage reflection talents. Due to this, it is very common to lose heroes with ranged specials early in the battle. Nonetheless, these types of heroes are still valuable for their ability to damage the multiple bosses on the map simultaneously. * Ghoulem is good in this area of the game at higher levels and if have high skill level even better, his skill can heal up to a max of 20 heroes every 0.4 seconds within a range of 20. Category:Battle